zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Command Wolf
The Command Wolf is a Wolf-type of Zoid, one of over 200 mechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. First released as a model kit for the Helic Republic faction in 1986, the Command Wolf is one of the most recognizable and reproduced Zoids in the entire franchise, and plays major roles across the franchise; particularly in its anime, video game, comic, and manga appearances. 'Overview' The Command Wolf is a fast and agile medium-sized Zoid. Its speed gives it a good deal of flexibility, allowing it to perform various roles. Command Wolves have been used in strike, recon, and assault operations, amongst others. Its back-mounted weapon turret has its own cockpit (albeit exposed due to lacking a canopy), and so the Wolf can be manned by two pilots; one to manoeuvre the Zoid itself and the other to control the cannons; however, since the turret can be controlled by the pilot from inside the main cockpit, the Command Wolf is more than of capable of being piloted by a single pilot (and is most often used this way). The turret can also be detached and act as a separate recon platform, further expanding the Zoid's capabilities. Variants The basic Command Wolf design has several limitations, including light armor and relatively low firepower. However, since the Command Wolf's body is easily modifiable, multiple variants have been developed: *'Command Wolf Mk II' - This first variant offered overall improvements in performance, which included increasing its top speed to 250km/h and improving its electronic systems. The base colors were changed as well. However, this variant did not address the Zoid's weak weapons. *'Command Wolf LC' - This second variant (which is also known as the Command Wolf Irvine Special) boasted improved weaponry in the form of a single, powerful long-range cannon mounted on the back between the existing guns, supplementing them. However, the weight of the weapon compromises the Zoid's speed and agility, topping it out at 200km/h. Zoids Legacy Stats: Length: 14.7m, Weight: 48.0t, Speed: 200km/h *'Command Wolf AC '- The third variant to be created, the Command Wolf AC was created by combining the existing chassis with the CP-04 Attack Unit, which consisted of two long-range beam cannons mounted on the Zoid's back, replacing the standard guns. The zoid, ever adaptible due to its rugged build, was also capiable of using most Helic, and even some Gylos weapons. Along with improvements and refinements to the Zoid's systems, this resulted in an overall improved machine. Again slower than the standard Command Wolf (only 200km/h) due to the increased mass, the AC is nevertheless the most advanced and capable variant of the Command Wolf. In addition, the Command Wolf AC had a booster on its rear legs that, when activated, counteracted the weight gained from the Attack Unit. In the Chaotic Century and Guardian Force anime series, a standard Command Wolf bearing the black-and-white color scheme and mounting a standard CP-04 is referred to as a Command Wolf AU. Zoids Legacy Stats: Length: 14.7m, Weight: 66.0t, Speed: 200km/h *''' Power Reinforced Command Wolf''' - This variant is unique to the anime series and was designed for heavy combat. Its main weaponry consisted of a four-barreled rocket launcher, two eight-barreled vulcan guns, and 50mm AZ beam guns. This Zoid featured reinforced armor plates on its legs, cockpit and back. Due to the increase in armor, its top speed is reduced to 195km/h. It is often used on the front lines as it has more formidable armor and firepower than other Command Wolf variants. There is no current model kit for this Zoid. A similar Command Wolf appeared in Zoids Legacy under the name Command Wolf Town. Zoids Legacy Stats: Length: 14.7m, Weight: 51.3t, Speed: 195km/h *''' Cerberus''' - This variant is unique to the Zoids Saga series. Unlike most other Command Wolf variants, it has two heads (the number of crew is unknown, as every Zoid only has one pilot in the series), and is the most powerful variant of the Command Wolf in the game series. While it possessed powerful firearms, it lacked speed, having the lowest speed of all the Command Wolf variants at only 190km/h. No official model has been released, but it did appear in Volume 3 of the Battle Card Game, where it was referred to as Kerberos (the Greek spelling of Cerberus). In this media its total weight was only 50 tons and it is mentioned to be 7.9 meters tall. Zoids Legacy Stats: Length: 14.7m, Weight: 50.0t, Speed: 190km/h *''' Climber Wolf''' - Yet another variant unique to the Zoids Saga series, the Climber Wolf was created for mountain combat, with new laser cannons and armor around the head and back. Its top speed is 200km/h. Zoids Legacy Stats: Length: 14.7m, Weight: 49.5t, Speed: 200km/h *''' Blitzer Wolf '- Blitzer Wolf is a highly customized variation that appears in the Battle Card Game and Battle Story. It is a highly customized variant with many new weapon additions. The primary weapon appears to be a high powered collapsible booster unit, which features the missile pods from the back of a Shield Liger's DCS unit, a forward facing gun muzzle, and Rev Raptor scythes attached to the fold-able boosters. The Zoid also features customized armor, a better reinforced cockpit, and two frontal facing guns on the forehead. Battle Card Game Stats: Length: 14.7 m, Height: 9.1m, Weight: 53t Battle Story appearances The Command Wolf first appeared in ZAC 2042, as a response to the new generation of Zenebas Zoids, including the Black Rhimos and Wardick. Larger than the previous Helic "soldier" Zoids, the Command Wolf was designated as the Helic Army's new standard front-line weapon. Besides acting as a soldier machine, the Zoid was used to lead groups of older, smaller Zoids, giving it its name. Despite the Command Wolf's abilities, it was still outmatched by the Zenebas Zoids, and the Helic Republic suffered a string of serious defeats. In ZAC 2046, a new version of the Command Wolf was introduced. Designated the '''Command Wolf Mk II', this version featured improved performance and electronics. Despite this, the Command Wolf Mk II had a relatively short service life, being replaced by the Houndsoldier in ZAC 2053. Following the meteor strike of ZAC 2056, the Republic lost the ability to build their more advanced Zoids. As a result, the Command Wolf, which was easy to repair and cheap to make in large numbers, was reintroduced to service during the Western Continent War with the Guylos Empire. Up to two million where entered in service between 2056 and 2101. A new model, designated RZ-009, was developed, based on the Command Wolf Mk II. This new Command Wolf became a mainstay of the new Helic army, and several extra weapons systems (Customize Parts) were developed primarily for use by this Zoid. In ZAC 2100, a new version of the Command Wolf was introduced, the Command Wolf AC. This version was based on the popular combination of the Command Wolf with the CP-04 Attack Cannon, but also featured improvements to the electronics and combat systems, making it superior to any other Command Wolf. The Command Wolf AC was initially used only by the Republic Army's Ray Force during the Nyx invasion, but was later issued to other units. Other variants were used during the war; including a midnight-blue version featuring improved performance. Several units were captured by the Guylos Empire and used for both covert operations and the development of systems for the Lightning Saix. Most Command Wolves in the Republic's service were destroyed during Gunter Prozen's coup attempt in the Empire's capital. Following this, the Republic began to replace the Command Wolf with new Zoids like the Leostriker, and revived pre-meteor designs like the Arosaurer. Media appearances Anime The Command Wolf has been present in every Zoids anime series; in all but Genesis, a Command Wolf belongs to a main character. Numerous other examples are also featured. Chaotic Century In Zoids: Chaotic Century, a Command Wolf is used by Irvine. To begin with, this was a standard (albeit repainted in dark grey, black and red) Zoid; it was later upgraded to an LC variant. Irvine's Command Wolf was also shown to have a retractable winch built into the joint of the right forepaw (this is most likely a feature unique to Irvine's Zoid). In episode 14, Irvine used his Command Wolf to test a "multiple missile diffusion system"; originally designed for the Gojulas, it consisted of a large eight-missile rack complete with four flare launchers, and a pair of weapon pods on the head that included machine guns. The missiles explode in mid-air, showering the target with heavy spikes. This Wolf is later called the "Command Wolf SM" in the Zoids Saga series. Irvine tested these weapons against Raven and his Zaber Fang. Irvine's Command Wolf was not the first seen one in the series; a pair of desert-yellow Command Wolves appeared in the first episode, belonging to two members of the Desert Alcavaledo Gang. Numerous other Command Wolves appear in the service of the Helic Republic's military, along with a prototype urban warfare variant with heavy weapons, known as the Power Reinforced Command Wolf (this variant was not based on a model kit). It is revealed that Van Flyheight's father, Dan, owned and piloted a Command Wolf called Zeke, after which Van's Organoid is named. Guardian Force Irvine's use of his Command Wolf continued for the first half of Zoids: Guardian Force, until irreparable combat damage by Raven's Geno Breaker forced him to implant his Command Wolf's combat data into a prototype Imperial Lightning Saix, which he becomes the pilot of. Again, multiple Command Wolves are seen in use by the Republic military and some other characters. The majority of the Helic Command Wolves in Guardian Force use the AC Unit, and since they use the standard color scheme, they are known as the Command Wolf AU. The Power Reinforced Command Wolf variant was also seen several times. New Century In Zoids: New Century, a blue Command Wolf is piloted by Brad Hunter. This Command Wolf is initially an LC variant, but is later upgraded to an AC (strangely, it already sported the AC's blue color scheme when it was still an LC). Fatal damage to Brad's Command Wolf results in Brad's capture by the Backdraft Group, from whom he steals the Shadow Fox. Various other Command Wolves are seen, but never in major roles. Command Wolf.jpg|Brad's Command Wolf firing its LC cannon RunCommandWolfRun.jpg|Bra'd Command Wolf with the AC unit equipped Fuzors In Zoids: Fuzors, Helmut pilots a blue Command Wolf AC. During a flashback, it was seen that he had owned the same Zoid for over a decade. About midway through the series, his Zoid gains the ability to fuse with Sigma's Leostriker, forming the Command Striker. During the fight against Marvis and his Shadow Fox, Helmut's Command Wolf was seen using the Liger Zero's signature move, the Strike Laser Claw, something the standard Command Wolf is incapable of. This implies that Helmut's Zoid may have been personally modified. Helmut's Zoid survives the end of the series, making it unique amongst Command Wolves in the anime. The creation of the Command Striker Fuzor permanently changes the armor of Helmut's Command Wolf AC to white. Genesis Desert-brown Command Wolf LCs appeared in Zoids: Genesis, seeing use against the Digald Empire's troops. These Command Wolves were easily defeated until they developed the technique of shooting into the Bio Zoids' jaws, destroying them in one shot. UK Zoids Comics Zarwolf's only appearance in the UK comics was limited to a promotional flyer of dubious canon. It was not clear if Zarwolf was a unique Zoid or a common type. Manga Chaotic Century In the Chaotic Century manga (based loosely on the anime), the Command Wolf belonging to Van's father (named Zeke) is revived by the Organoid Zeke in the first issue. After the Command Wolf destroys itself to save the village from a rampaging Zaber Fang, Van later upgrades to a Shield Liger. Irvine does not appear with a Command Wolf in the manga. Instead, he pilots a Stealth Viper for the majority of the series (which is later rebuilt after fatal damage as the manga-exclusive Stealth Dragon ''in a similar fashion to how his Command Wolf's combat data was transplanted into his Lightning Saix in the anime). Multiple forms of the Command Wolf, including those armed with Long Range Cannons and missile launcher racks, are used by the Republican army. These do not play a major part in the series. New Century Brad pilots a Command Wolf in the New Century manga, which fills the same role as in the anime. Video games The ''Zoids Saga series of Game Boy Advance games introduces several additional Command Wolf variants. The Climber Wolf is modified for mountain combat operations, and mounts a pair of high-powered laser weapons. The Urban Warfare Command Wolf from Chaotic Century is also featured in the game, and is named the Command Wolf Town. Finally, a two-headed Command Wolf, called the Cerberus, also appears and has the power equal to that of an up-graded Zaber Fang or Shield Liger. Cerberus is based on the Greek spelling of "Kerberos". The Command Wolf also makes an appearance in the'' Zoids VS series. As with the ''Saga series, multiple variants of the Command Wolf are present within the game, including both the Command Wolf Irvine and Command Wolf AC. In Zoids VS II (Zoids Battle Legends), the Command Wolf is one of the four Zoids available at the beginning of the game. Trading Cards The Command Wolf or one of its variants were featured in every release of the Zoids Trading Cards , including the Trading Collection, Scramble, Colosseum, and Battle Card Game. There were even such obscure variants as Kerberos and Blitzer Wolf featured in these series. A card featuring the box art was released with the 1st Edition releases of the Command Wolf and Command Wolf AC, meant to be played in the Zoids Battle Card game. This Models File:Command striker.jpg| Command Striker File:Command Wolf AC FZ.JPG| Command Wolf AC File:Command Wolf ac hasbro.jpg| Command Wolf AC File:Command Wolf AC Jap.JPG| Command Wolf AC File:Command Wolf AC.jpg| Command Wolf AC File:Command wolf IC hasbro watermark.jpg|Command Wolf IS File:Command Wolf Irvine.jpg| Command Wolf File:Command Wolf IS jap.JPG| Command Wolf IS File:Command Wolf IS.jpg| Command Wolf IS File:Command wolf one blox.jpg| Command Wolf One Blox File:Command Wolf boxart.jpg| Command Wolf The Command Wolf is a popular Zoid, and is one of the most reproduced kits in the Zoids range. Original Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colors are molded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Command Wolf kit comes on four frames, along with a wind-up motor, a semi-transparent canopy cover, eight rubber caps, a metal gear, two small chromed gold pilots, and label sheets. The Command Wolf is molded in white and grey, with silver weapons, and a smoke-colored canopy. The Command Wolf's construction is relatively simple and straightforward, rather typical for a Zoid of its size. The Zoid uses a wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Command Wolf will walk forward with a rather stiff-legged gait. The Zoid has one unique feature; it can walk at two different speeds. The head and neck can be raised or lowered; when lowered the metal gear is integrated, slowing the speed of the walk. The Command Wolf was released in Japan in 1987, with production continuing until about 1988. Super 1000 Zoids The Command Wolf was released in the UK and Europe in 1988, under the name Zarwolf. There were no changes to the model, aside from packaging. Command Wolf Mk II In 1987, TOMY introduced a new version of the Command Wolf, replacing the existing one in production. This version had a new color scheme, featuring white armor and blue structure in place of the original white and grey, as well as golden weapons. There were no changes to the mold. New Japanese Release The Command Wolf was re-released in 1999 with the first wave of New Japanese Release Zoids. The new version was based on the original Command Wolf's colors, having white armor over a light grey structure, and a clear orange canopy. The pilots were recolored in dull grey. Several additional weapons kits were produced for the Command Wolf. Some of these were also designed for use with other Zoids. *The CP-04 "Attack Unit" consists of a pair of heavy beam cannons that mount on the Zoid's back, in place of the standard cannons. It also includes a pair of 'boosters' that attach to the Command Wolf's rear legs. *The CP-06 "Bomber Unit" consists of four missile launchers designed for use by the Pteras. Two of these can also be used by the Command Wolf, mounted on the forelegs. *The CP-14 "Viking Lance" consists of a large lance that can be mounted on the Zoid's forelegs. Several chromed versions were released by Leoshop of Taiwan. Command Wolf is one of the Zoids that had the most unofficial chrome versions that were made, most of them by Leo Shop. The most well-known is a Convention Special version, for Taiwan, that was made to 120 units. Image:Njrcw.jpg|''NJR'' Command Wolf File:ConventionCW.jpg|Convention chrome CW Command Wolf Irvine A redesigned Command Wolf was produced in the NJR as a tie-in to the Zoids: Chaotic Century anime, designated Zi-024. Known as the Command Wolf Irvine, this Command Wolf was primarily grey, with dull red and black armor. The model kit included a Long-range Cannon upgrade (which has not been released individually), along with custom stickers, and two pilot figures of Irvine (one sitting, one standing). It did not include the standard pilot figures. Command Wolf AC Another variant of the Command Wolf in the NJR's main line, the Command Wolf AC is designated RZ-042, and is molded in metallic blue and black. The Command Wolf AC kit also contains a CP-04 Attack Unit. No other changes were made to the model. Command Wolf Red Another limited edition model packaged with the Genobreaker's Story Game Boy Color game during its first release. This Command Wolf was molded in vine red and black, with blue rubber caps, and a green canopy. This Zoid is actually a part of the Guylos Empire, and came with an altered sticker sheet to reflect this. Oddly enough, the box was blue, though it also mentioned the game (unlike the Blue Command Wolf). Command Wolf Midnight Blue A limited edition version of the Command Wolf released with the second run of Genobreaker's Story. This version was colored dark blue with a black structure and silver trim, and came in a black box mentioning the game. Command Wolf Blue A limited edition version of the Command Wolf was released by TOMY in 2000, at a convention, along with the Black Redler. Often confused with the Midnight Blue version, its box actually mentions the "blue" in the name in English, and is colored monochrome blue. The Zoid itself is molded in bright turquoise blue, black, and gold with white caps. Originally rare, it saw a second release later on and is now one of the more common limited Command Wolves. New English Releases The Command Wolf Irvine variant was released in the UK. The model was identical to the NJR version, save for the packaging. Command Striker Another variant of the Command Wolf AC was released in the Fuzors model line. The Command Striker was recolored in a pearly white, but did not contain the CP-04 Attack Unit. The model was packaged with a recolored version of the Leostriker, along with an additional frame of parts that could be used to combine the two Zoids. Fuzors The Command Wolf AC was re-released as a part of the Fuzors line in 2004. This version is colored a duller metallic blue than the NJR Command Wolf AC, and comes with different labels (to reflect its Team Mach Storm allegiance) and blue pilots. The Zoid did not come with the special fuzor connectors. Command Wolf HT A limited edition kit released as a part of the Fuzors line, the Command Wolf HT (Holotech) was molded in black, clear black and red. The kit was based on the regular Command Wolf, and did not have any extra weapons or fuzor connectors. A limited edition Holotech Leostriker was released in the same colors. Genesis A recoloured Command Wolf Irvine has been released as part of the Genesis line, as the Command Wolf LC. This kit is remoulded in light desert tan and brown, contains a different sticker sheet, and does not have the special Irvine pilot figures, instead containing a single regular grey pilot figure. This version suffers from clear signs of mold wear. Hasbro Action Figures Line The Command Wolf was released in the Hasbro Action Figures Line as a very large figure with lights and sound. It was the only other Zoid besides Liger Zero and Liger Zero "Midnight Shield" that was released with the line. This figure had the booster unit of the Attack Unit light up with red lights. It would also howl, snarl, and had a couple of catch phrases from the cockpit activation like Liger Zero did. Zoids Head Collection The Command Wolf was featured in several recolors in the Zoids Head Collection. The colors included a standard white version, a Command Wolf IT version, and a Command Wolf AC version. Coca Cola Promotion A small key chain of a standard white Command Wolf was released in the Coca Cola promotion . It is part of a set of 8 Zoids. Interestingly, while these figures were released in 2009 the Command Wolf model kit that it is promoting is the Original Japanese Release. Zoids Figure Collection The Command Wolf IT was released as part of the Zoids Figure Collection, a series of large vinyl figures. The bulk of the figure is larger than a standard Command Wolf. High-end Master Model In mid 2007, a high-quality remodeled Command Wolf was released by TOMY and Kotobukiya as the second release of the High-end Master Model line. The pilot can be placed in either the cockpit or the main gun, like the regular version. A second, limited edition release of the HMM model was recolored was refractioned as a Zenebas Empire Zoid, and replaced the main weapons with a redesigned Long-range Cannon. This Zoid was based on the limited edition video game exclusive model kit, the Command Wolf EM (Empire). The Zoid was re-named the Empire Command Wolf LC in the HMM line because of its LC gun. The pilot can also be placed in the cockpit or the gun. A third variant was also produced; a redesigned Command Wolf AC, equipped with a small gatling gun and dual-barreled cannon on its right and left shoulders respectively, along with a redesigned CP-04. The fourth variant is a Command Wolf Irvine Custom, based on the anime character's Zoid. This variant includes an Irvine pilot figure and was the 1st HMM Zoid to ever have anime figure pilots. Otherwise, it is a recolor of the Empire Command Wolf LC. A fifth variant is the HMM Command Wolf AC/LC Brad version, this Zoid features a metallic blue color scheme similar to the original Command Wolf AC model kits. The new Zoid also includes the weapons from the other HMM Command Wolf lines (Standard, LC and AC) in addition to a pre-painted Brad figure and a pre-painted Zoids Battle Commission Judge. D-Style Kotobukiya will also release a D-Style Command Wolf model based off of Irvine's Zoid from Chaotic Century (with prepainted pilot figure) sometime in early 2013. File:Hmm_cwolf.jpg|''HMM'' Command Wolf File:Hmm_cwolfac.jpg|''HMM'' Command Wolf AC File:Hmm_ecwolf.jpg|''HMM'' Empire Command Wolf File:Cw_irvine.jpg|''HMM'' Command Wolf Irvine Custom HmmcommandwolfACLC.jpg|HMM Command Wolf Brad Ver. LC&AC Related Zoids The Command Wolf is one of two component Zoids for the Command Striker Fuzor Zoid. This Fuzor combines the Command Wolf with the Leostriker Blox Zoid. See the Command StrikerarticlefortheFuzor version of this Zoid. Category:Zoids Category:Wolf-Type Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Category:Fuzor Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:NAR Category:NJR Category:OJR Category:OER Category:Super 1000 Zoids Category:Zoids: The One Blox